When Hermione meets the Internet
by Mairead Monroe
Summary: I'm back, and this is the last chapter, which is weird (arnt we all) it's taken me ages to get back from my holiday and from writers block! Thank you for reviewing!! Love you all!!
1. Default Chapter

# When Hermione meets the _Internet_

_A/N: No this isn't a humour Fic; it's emotional roller coaster of confusion. Enjoy!_

She sat up, blinded by the sudden sunlight that filled her bedroom. Hermione looked at where the source of light was coming from, the window, where her mother Lucy, was opening the curtains. 

"Sorry Hermione, it's midday. We're getting the new computer." Lucy smiled, staring at her daughter happily. 

"_Computer?_ Oh right, yeah, but I don't need one, I'm a witch!" Hermione mumbled, still half asleep. 

"Well, you look pretty board, you need friends that live in London!" 

"Harry lives in Surry, and Ron lives in Somerset, I think, or is it Wales? I don't know."

"So, if we have a computer you can chat on the Internet." 

"Well, OK. I suppose it might be fun." Hermione finally said, coming round to the idea. 

Later that day she was in her parents' car on the way to PC World to get the computer. Her father David was all hyped up about getting it, he was into technology a lot! "Look! Lucy, Hermione! This computer is great. We need an assistant!" David ran around looking for an assistant, while Hermione sat on a pile of old boxes, thinking about Ron and Harry. She was quite annoyed, neither of them had replied to her lat letter she had sent with an owl that came flying into her shed one day, whom she called Pegasus. Pegasus hadn't returned either, she really hoped they were OK, and she dare she think it, had You-Know-Who caught up with the Weasleys, and Harry? Hermione drew herself away from her absurd thoughts to look at a small girl playing with a Barbie doll. The girl was quite fat, with blonde pigtails, and a Mars bar in the other hand. 

It was ten minutes before her mother and father came back, with a worried looking teenager with terrible acne. 

"So, you want a computer?" The boy said, his voice rather shaky and screechy. (a/n Like that teenager in the smipsons) 

"Yes, we want one with the Internet, and lots of hard drive space." Her father said cheerfully. 

"Mummy, I'll be in the car." Hermione whispered to her mother, not wanting to be in the shop any longer. Hermione shuffled of to the car, with the keys in her hand, jingling merrily. 

It was a long walk to the car, as it was a Saturday so the Car Park was filled to the brim with computer freaks like her father. Hermione opened the car, and slid I, only to be shocked by a certain red haired boy. "Fred!" Hermione yelled, looking at the seventeen year old in shock. 

"Sorry Herm, but something has happened. Ginny has gone missing, we thought maybe she went to you!" Fred said solemnly. It didn't seem right, Fred to look solemn. 

"Fred, my parents will think I've picked up a hitchhiker!" 

"Deal with it, anyway, Ron is ill, he's got the Muggle flu, Harry wrote to him saying he has got the same thing. So I'm keeping away." 

"What about George?" 

"He's got it too, they went out one day, but I couldn't be bothered to wake up, and came back with the Muggle Flu." 

"But at this time of year. There is usually an epidemic in January and February." 

"Don't look at me, I'm just sitting in your car!" 

"How did you get in?" 

"Haven't you heard? Of course not, you live with Muggles, well Dumbledore said we can use magic over the summer incase You-Know-Who gets us, we need it for protection!" Fred grinned. 

"Oh well, get in the back, I don't want my parents seeing you here. They'll be glad a Weasley has finally come!" 

Hermione continued to chat to Fred about the weird and mysterious things that were happening in the Wizarding world, until her parents came. 

"HERMIONE PHILLIPA GRANGER! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING!?" It was Hermione's mother, her voice shrill and shocked. Fred jumped into the back of the car, and Hermione smiled innocently at them. _

"I'm not doing anything!" Hermione smiled. 

"Then _who_ is _that_?" 

"Fred Weasley, Ron's brother." 

"Really? How do you know, he hasn't had this Polyjuice potion stuff?"

"Trust me, _I _know!" 

"So, Mr Weasley, what brings you here?" 

"Family has the Flu, your family seems so nice and friendly, so I thought I might stay here, with my little brother's best friend!" 

"OK." Lucy said faintly, and then spun around to see her husband dragging the computer. "DAVID! HURRY UP!" She grinned at Fred and Hermione, and bustled off to help David.

Now Review, like the lovely people you are! J And remember, I'll only ever do a sequel if you Review a lot. 10+ and a sequel! 

** **

_Disclaimer: JKR owned everybody apart from they keys, car, geeky assistant, David and Lucy Granger and the computer belongs to me, PC World belong to itself_**. **

** **

**Go on, review!!!!! Thank You! **


	2. Chapter Two

# When Hermione meets the _Internet_

# Part Two

_A/N: No this isn't a humour Fic; it's emotional roller coaster of confusion. Enjoy! Now I'm imaging David like David Braithwaite in At Home With The Braithwaite! Mad! _

Hermione's Dad was very edgy on the way home. He kept on snorting for some odd reason. Fred kept on transfiguring his seatbelt into a python, and it ended up curing it's self around Lucy Granger. "Fred, please don't do _that_!" Lucy shrieked, holding the snake away from her, her eyes ablaze with shock. 

"Mum, calm down. It's only a snake!" Hermione reached over and dragged the snake away from her mother. 

"So, where am I sleeping?" Fred asked cheerfully, smiling insanely. 

"Not with Hermione, if _that_ is what your thinking!" David grimaced, pulling into the drive. 

"Don't be silly, that's _my_ job!" Fred patted David's head in a patronising way. 

"Fred, you'll sleep in the spare bedroom." Lucy said kindly, leaping out of the car. 

"That's near Hermione's room Luce!" David protested, getting out of the car to, with Hermione tagging him. 

"Daddy, I'll be fine! Fred is just a _friend_!" Hermione rolled her eyes and trotted to the study where they would set up the computer. 

Hermione loved her house. It had five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and was in London. She had a wonderful view of the river Thames outside her bedroom window. Fred came in, watching Hermione gaze out the window. "Hi!" He said, smiling again. "I want to tell you something." 

"Why?" Hermione looked at Fred, he was no longer smiling, he was frowning. 

"I've always seen you as the trusting type!" 

"Thank you. So what is it?"

"Well, it wasn't just the flu, the reason why I left. It's Percy." Hermione stared at Fred. 

"Percy?" 

"Yeah, him." Fred looked dark, it gave Hermione the creeps. 

"What has he done?" 

"Oh, you would not believe what he has done! He has ruined us! He has made the Weasleys look like a bunch of evil red heads!" 

"Has be become a Death Eater?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh Fred!" Hermione lent over and gave Fred a hug. She felt herself crying, she also felt Fred cry. "Don't worry. You'll be alright, I just know you will!"

"I won't. Percy, he killed someone." Fred pulled out of the hug. His eyes where bloodshot and red. 

"Oh no!" Hermione clamped her hands to her mouth, to prevent herself from screaming. 

"He killed George." Fred started to cry un-controllably. Hermione felt a great emptiness, a dead feeling filled her veins and arteries, numbed her nerves, and an Earthquake of hate for Percy shock her body. 

"No!" Was the only word she could manage at that moment. He looked at Fred, and it was a shameful sight, to see a friend, a funny cheerful and outgoing friend to cry, to cry so much. It was hell. 

"Hermione? Fred?" Lucy had come in she was looking from Hermione to Fred, watching them cry. 

"M-Mummy!" Hermione wailed. "I can't take it! I can't!" She ran out of the study. She sprinted up the glass stairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. 

Hermione fell to the floor in despair. A million questions filled her head, but she grabbed a cushion from her wicker chair and ripped it apart in anger. "Why didn't Ron owl me?" She asked herself, bringing herself back to her senses. Hermione ran over to her trunk, and pulled out her wand. "Larynx!" Her said, pointing to the wall. A small hole appeared in the wall, shining silver, getting bigger, and expanding second by second. With one last beam of silver the hole stopped growing and looked like a liquid mirror on the wall. "Show me Ronald Weasley." The mirror like item glowed gold, and started to vibrate. A television like screen filled the space, and showed Ron sitting in bed, looking really ill, and annoyed. She wandered around the room. Pig was flying around in his cage, and Ginny was crying beside a pile of spell books. 

"Ron, you have to get out of bed sometime!" Ginny said, through gallons of tears. 

"I'm not getting out!" He picked up a sock and threw it at Ginny. 

"Why?" 

"Say Percy caught up with Harry, or Hermione! And what about Fred! Where is he?" Ron's voice started to shake, like Fred's did. 

"I don't know Ron, just come out, fly on your broom, do something! Please! Send an owl to Hermione and Harry! TELL THEM!" Ginny got up, and threw his quilt off the bed. 

"I can't Ginny!" 

"Why not?" Ginny sat on his bed, and held her brother's hand. 

"Harry is in a bad enough state. And me and Hermione, don't seem to get on."

"Why don't you get on, work it out. Forget about things here! You need your friends! Mum and Dad'll be fine." 

"OK, I'll phone Hermione, I think I know how to work one now." Hermione knew it was time to log off the Spotter spell. 

## Disclaimer: All characters now belong to JKR, the Spotter Spell, the sock, the Granger family home, Fred is mine, I wish! J

_ _

_A/N: Like it? Took me ages to write, and upload. I've been banned of the net! _

I did evil things, and your wandering where all the Internet stuff will come into it! Well wait my fellow comrades! I need 10+ and I'll do a sequel! J

Oh yeah, Lucy Granger, now looks likes Alison Braithwaite! Mad!!! 

_Read it? SO _REVIEW_ IT!!__ _

__Thank you!J


	3. Chapter Three, Ice Cream and Letters.

# When Hermione meets the _Internet_

# Part Three 

_A/N: No this isn't a humour Fic; it's emotional roller coaster of confusion. Enjoy! Now I'm imaging David like David Braithwaite in At Home With The Braithwaite! Mad! I kill George off in most of my fan fics, so Fred is shown more vulnerable. Thank you for the reviews!! I love you all! _

Hermione let out a sob as the silver screen disintegrated into nothing, mere vapour. She sat on her bed neatly, observing a few red buses drive cross Vauxhall Bridge. Hermione noticed a small yacht sail swiftly down the Thames. "I'll talk to Fred." Hermione told herself, getting up, realising she felt generous, and wanted to hug as many people as possible. 

Fred was in the spare room, she could hear his sobs. Hermione knocked on the door. "Fred, can I come in?" 

"Fine," Hermione slipped in, trying desperately to feel better, and make Fred feel happy. 

"Don't be silly, you're not fine!" 

"I will be." Fred looked dismally at his feet; there was a nervous pause. "Oh who am I kidding?" He suddenly roared, making Hermione jump. 

"Fred, tell me." 

"Alright, well I don't feel me! I feel as though I'm not Fred Arthur Weasley anymore! I'm not being me; I feel so down, as if I'll never be happy again! It's like someone is draining me out of all of me!" 

"It's George, he was, and still is a part of you! He won't want you crying about his death! He'll want you to spend all that money Harry gave you two on jokes, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes! Fred, it kills me to see you like _this_!" 

"Herm', I can't just break from everything. I might forget about him!" 

"That, is stupid! You're not going to forget about George, ever!" 

"I know, I just dread that." 

"Fred, I'm going downstairs, and getting you some chocolate ice-cream, it'll do you the world of good!" At that Hermione ran down stairs.

She bumped into her father as she opened the kitchen door. "Daddy!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No Hermione. The computer is set up. And if you want your mother, or me we'll be in the surgery downstairs. Mrs Kline needs _another_ filling, like her daughter Felicity. Five fillings already, and she is only six!" David said, pulling on a white overcoat. 

"OK Daddy, see you later." 

"Your eyes, they're red." 

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just a bit sleepy, and that's all." Hermione lied, walked over to the Freezer. She pulled out a huge tub of soft chocolate ice-cream, she was sure Fred would devour with every mouthful. 

Hermione scooped large spoonfuls of the delicate ice-cream into a sundae glass. She then topped it with gallons of hot chocolate fudge, and a sprinkle of chopped hazel nuts, and chocolate sprinkles. Hermione admired her work, and carefully put it on a silver tray with a glass of Coco-Cola, which Fred might like. 

"Fred?" Hermione whispered, knocking on the door. "I've got your ice-cream. Fred was at the desk, looking very shaken. His eyes were extremely bloodshot, and sadness from his blue eyes was piercing though Hermione's heart. 

"Hermione thanks. Not just for the ice cream, but also for being so kind, and friendly, so understanding, and trustworthy. I now see why Harry and Ron love your company! I thought you were just that trustworthy bookworm, but your much more!" Fred gave Hermione a quaint smile, and Hermione placed the silver tray on the desk beside Fred. 

"Thank you Fred." Hermione forced a grin. "Now eat up, and have some of this Coco-Cola!" 

"Coco' what?" 

"It's a lovely Muggle drink, taste it!" Fred grabbed the glass with caution and sipped it carefully. 

"Mmmm, tasty. It's all cold and bubbly! Not like smooth and warm Butterbeer!" Fred smiled again. "And this ice cream! Wow it's gorgeous!" 

"So, any news?" 

"Yes, come to think of it. When you were in the kitchen, Ron sent my Pig, with a letter for you. I haven't read it, but it must be news! He is in the wardrobe." Fred said, noticing Hermione's stricken gaze. 

"The _wardrobe_?" Hermione walked over to the pine wardrobe, which she had presumed empty. She slowly opened the door, not knowing what sort of mood Pigwidgeon was in. Pig came flying out and dropped the letter oh Hermione's head, flying around excitedly. "I'll see you Fred." Hermione backed out of the room, and ran upstairs, to read Ron's letter. 

Hermione ripped it open as soon as she reached her bed. It read

**_ _**

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_Sorry I haven't written in a while, but terrible things have been happening since I came back from Hogwarts._**

**_Well, Percy has gone mental, no he hasn't become a stripper, he has become, oh God how to put this, um well to put it, a Death Eater._**

**_I don't know what to do! I'm crying here! Oh Hermione, I just want to leave, and I've got the bloody flu! Oh Hermione, Percy hasn't just become a Death Eater. He has done the most evil thing. The worst thing ever!_**

**_Well, we were eating dinner, and Percy just Apprated in to the kitchen, and, well oh, I'm crying again! He well, decided to prove his loyalty to You-Know-Who, by um killing George. HE KILLED GEORGE RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!! I HATE HIM! OH GOD I REALLY HATE HIM! Hermione, I don't know what is happening; George was just gone in a flash of green. His body normal, just dead right before our eyes. I've never felt sadness like it._**

**_But Fred, that's the saddest thing, it's Fred. Fred was sitting next to George at dinner, and he went all white, his eyes just watered up, and she started to shake. He then just fainted._**

**_I've never seen someone do that! I didn't know what to do or say. Fred was just blank, and motionless for days. He didn't leave George's body at all._**

**_But Fred has gone. He has run away. We have no idea where he is; he could be dead for all we know!_**

**_See, life is crap. I can't take it. I may just kill myself. Help me Hermione! HELP!_**

**_I'm not writing to Harry, he'll have to much on his mind since Cedric's death, and everything. I don't want to ruin him._**

**_Yours,_**

**_ _**

**_Ron Weasley._**

**_ _**

**_PS. George's funeral is on the 18th August. Please come. Please…_**

**_ _**

Hermione held the letter away from her face. Hot tears were rolling down her face; again she felt hatred, like no other. She screwed up her eyes and began to cry insanely. 

_A/N: Oh I'm crying my eyes out!!! Oh, I'm so mean! I always do this, always. I didn't mean for it t do this! I know it's not a romance, but it will be! She'll log on to the net soon!!! She has to!! _

_ _

_Disclaimer: Everyone, apart from David is JK Rowling's and now apparently Warner Bros. The chocolate Sundae is one I purchased in Selfridges last Sunday! So it's now mine, and so is the Coco-cola, the silver tray is my Mum and Dad's._

**_Read_** it? Un huh! So be a dahling and **_review_** it! J


	4. Chapter Four, The Internet and Chris Tar...

# When Hermione meets the _Internet_

# Part Four 

_A/N: No this isn't a humour Fic; it's emotional roller coaster of confusion. Enjoy! Now I'm imaging David like David Braithwaite in At Home With The Braithwaite! Mad! I kill George off in most of my fan fics, so Fred is shown more vulnerable. Thank you for the reviews!! I love you all!_

_ _

_ _

_ _

"I never knew, oh Ron!" Hermione cried, folding up the letter. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. 

Hermione walked over to her desk and started to write to Ron.

**_Dear Ron,_**

**_I'm so sorry about George! I really need to give you a hug! Oh darling, are you alright? I know your not! Ron, don't worry! I miss you so much! I don't know what to say either!_**

**_But, I do have good news. Fred arrived at my house a few hours ago! He was all happy, and said everyone had the flu, and he didn't want to catch it. Then he told me, how Percy did that. What a bastard. See I can swear, but anyway._**

**_Fred told me everything, but he didn't tell me George was killed like that, that is evil. I'm crying to, and come here Ron, Mum and Dad won't mind, they like Fred, and we've got plenty of room, Ginny could come too, give your parents a bit of space! Good idea?_**

**_I'll come to George's funeral, that's one thing I thought I'd never have to write, or say. And I'll make sure Fred comes._**

**_I know your probably reading this right now, crying, I know you are. I know you to well. Well don't worry, I mean it. George won't want you lot moping around! Have fun, have some ice cream that would be what he wanted!_**

**_I'll see you._**

**_ _**

**_Love Hermione, XXX OOO_****_ _**

**_ _**

Hermione put done her pen, and sobbed at what she had to write. She walked over to Eliza, her new owl, and attached the letter to it. Eliza hooted, and flew off into the sunset. "Well, I might go on that computer." She thought, reilising she had nothing better to do. 

The study looked complete now. A big white computer had now filled the empty space on the desk. She sat herself down, and switched the Muggle device on, knowing instantly how to work everything. 

She was logged on to the Internet in seconds, and typed in an address she saw on the television on Saturday night. [www.trouble.co.uk][1] mainly a chat site, for the TV channel, whuch she loved. 

Hermione registered as 'Naughty*Witch' and began chatting to a boy called 'Web_Wizzard' 

'Hi, how are you darling?' She typed, not knowing what to say.

'Fine, now that I've got you to chat to! ASL?' The reply from Web_Wizzard said. She thought for a moment, thinking what ASL meant, then it came to her. 

'I'm nearly 16, I'm a girl, and I live in London, what about you?'

'Me? Well, I'm 17, male and I live in Surrey! Do you do Wicca?' 

'No, I just like the sound of Naughty*Witch, it sounds like me!' 

'Well, I know everything about the net!' 

Hermione and Web_Wizzard continued to chat about nothing really for hours on end. 

'So, what is your name?' Hermione decided to ask the lad. 

'Well, looks like I have a bit of interest! Well, it's and don't laugh, Eugene!'

'I like that name, my name is unusual to, and it's Hermione!' 

'Now, that is a sexy name! I like it! So I'll email you.' 

'I don't have an email address! I'll just get one, what site should I go on? I have no idea!' 

'Hotmail.com, another.com, they're the best! I'll still be here when you come back!' 

'Thanks, see you in five Eugene!'

'Call me Gene @---- a rose for you!' 

'Thanks Gene, and call me Hermi!' Hermione logged off the site, thinking about how sweet Gene was. 

She got a strange address: [realwitch@heyheyhey.co.uk][2] which she found just weird, because it sounded weird! She told Gene it, and went up to see Fred. 

Fred was sitting on his bed, having finished the ice cream and Coco-Cola. "Hi Fred, feeling any better?" Hermione said, still feeling the pain of George's death. 

"A bit, the ice cream helped a lot, and you helped!" Fred grinned. 

"Thanks. Do you want to have dinner, it's almost time for Who Wants To Be A Millionaire!" Hermione grinned, it was her favourite show. 

"Dinner? Yes please! And what is Who Wants To Be A Millionaire exactly?" 

"A game show, on telly! Chris Tarrent presents it, and you can win a million pounds, by answering a few questions." 

"Sounds cool. What's for dinner then?" 

"Chicken Tikka Massala! My favourite!" 

"Sounds, er, nice!" 

"Oh it is! It's very spicy!" 

"Spicy? OK. But it's food!" Fred followed Hermione out of the bedroom and in to the Dining Room. 

"Hello you two! You look a bit upset, what's wrong?" Lucy asked Fred and Hermione. Hermione glanced at Fred, who nodded. 

"Mummy, there is more reason for Fred being here, it's not just an epidemic of flu at his home, it's worse. Do you want to tell them, or shall I?" Hermione said solemnly, keeping her tears away. 

"You tell 'em." He whispered. 

"Well, Percy, Fred's older brother, became a Death Eater, a follower of You-Know-Who, the one who killed Harry's parents, that loon. Well, he killed Fred's twin brother, George." Hermione found herself crying, and noticed Fred's head was hidden in his hands, and he was shaking. 

"Fred dear, are you OK?" Lucy said, looking rather shocked. 

"No." Fred's muffled voice croaked. Lucy got up and gave Fred a motherly hug, like Mrs Weasley would do. 

"There, there. Would you like anything dear?" 

"No, I'm just hungry." 

"Alright, fell better?" Fred nodded, "OK, now eat up." Lucy smiled, and Hermione noticed, she had a tear in her eye. 

Hermione noticed the eerie silence. "Um, Mummy, where is Daddy?" She said, changing the subject. 

"Giving Miriam Colony a check-up, he'll be along soon. Now eat up you two!" Hermione poked at her chicken, and ate some, but despite its extreme spiciness, it didn't have any flavour. "Look, Hermione, we're missing Who Wants To Be A Millionaire!" Lucy suddenly said, looking at the grandfather clock. Lucy grabbed the remote and switched over to ITV. 

Chris Tarrent was all chirpy and talking to a man with thick black glasses and grey hair. 

"Let's play Who Wants To Be A Millionaire!" Chris grinned, getting comfortable in his chair. "For £100, which of these is a famous artist? A: Turner, B: Spinner, C: Twister or D: Whirler?" 

"It's A, Turner Chris." The contestant said, positively. 

"Are you sure? Is that your final answer Graham?" 

"Yes, I'm sure!" 

"It's the right answer!" Graham, the contestant laughed joyfully, and went on to £200. 

"And what is so great about this?" Fred asked, as Hermione and Lucy started at the TV screen. 

"Everything…" Lucy said faintly. 

"Don't mind her Fred, she just fancies Chris Tarrent!" Hermione grinned. Fred laughed, this time a genuine happy laugh. 

"Very funny." Fred laughed, looking happy for the first time in ages. Hermione smiled at Fred, and felt something jolt somewhere in her body, a good feeling, an appreciated feeling.

A/N: A lot happier? Yah? She is now on the Internet!! Yahoo! The email address does not exist; so don't even bother emailing someone! WWTBAM is one of my fave shows, so I put it in, weird, but it's part of English custom that game

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JKR and WB, apart from Lucy and David. Chris Tarrent is himself, Graham, is just Graham, and wont ever belong to me, and who would want to belong to someone like that? Who Wants To be a millionaire belongs to ITV I think! 

**_Read_** it? Un huh! So be a dahling and **_review_** it! J

   [1]: http://www.trouble.co.uk/
   [2]: mailto:realwitch@heyheyhey.co.uk



	5. Chapter Five

When Hermione Meets the Internet

Part Five. 

A/N. If anything goes mad, I'm watching the Simpson's, and listening to Eminem! Thank you for the reviews! J

Every time Hermione looked at Fred over the next few days she felt warm and glad for some reason, and she didn't know why she felt like that, what was the feeling? Love? 

When Hermione spoke to Eugene, he said he got the feeling something was wrong with Hermione. 

'Hermione, something's wrong?' Eugene typed, in his friendly manner.

'I know, but I don't know whether to tell you.' She typed, thinking about Fred. 

'Hermi, tell me, please. I don't like seeing you down!' 

'OK, well I go to this boarding school in the Scottish Highlands, and one of my best friend's brother Percy has gone evil, and please don't tell anyone, killed his other brother George, and his twin brother Fred is staying with us, for two reasons. George's death, and everyone at Ron's (my best friend) house has the flu, and Fred, being the cheeky lad, came to my house!' 

'Dear Lord! Hermi, this has to go to the police!' 

'Trust me, it already is in safe hands.'

'Good, but you're alright? Right? 

'Well, me and Fred have become so close, and every time I look, or talk to him, I feel warm and gleeful!' 

'I get that feeling with a certain girl. Every time I talk to her, that and _more _happens!' 

'So, do you know what it is? Because it's really annoying me!' 

'You either really fancy him, or you've fallen in love with him.'

'Really? You think?'

'Yes, I do think. Try and get closer to Fred, and eventually you can tell him your feelings.'

'Are you going to do that with the girl you like?'

'Maybe, when I do, you'll be the first to know!'

'Who is she? I'd like to know who this lucky girl is.' 

'Well, she is very intelligent, I talk to her all the time, but I have never seen her.'

'So, you're blind?'

'No, Hermi. I am not blind, but I may as well be.' 

'What letter starts off her name?'

'The letter H.'

'It's me, isn't it?'

'You are clever!' 

'Oh my God! Gene, I have to go, bye!' Hermione disconnected. Someone loved her! 

Hermione went to find Fred, and tell him what had just happened, but was interrupted by a strange hooting sound from the garden. She saw something terrible in front of her eyes.

"CROOKSHANKS! NO!" She yelled, chasing the cat away, from what looked like. "Pigwideon?" She looked at the poor owl; his wing was bloody and cut. "You poor thing!" Hermione picked up the tiny bird, and the letter he was carrying. The temptation to read Ron's reply was to tempting. Hermione put Pig' down and lay on the grass, slowly tearing the letter open.

Ron's writing was even messier then the last time. It was big and loopy, not as neat and careful as useful. 

Dear Hermione,

Sorry I'm in a rush. Fred's at your place? Weird, well, I really miss you, and Harry. And I'm coming over to your place, although I have no idea where it is! So tell me, please! 

You're right, I need to brush up, and I know I won't forget George, but still, you know what I mean! 

Tell Fred to cheer up, and spend the money Harry gave him, and that's it. 

I also haven't told Harry about everything here, you're probably thinking. 'Well, he'll get mad if you don't!' I know, he probably won't talk to us ever again, but that's his hard luck, this is how I feel, I can't tell him, it's like some sort of block!

Well I'm rushing because we heard Percy is coming back. I'm so scared, say I never see you again, incase, he might kill us. Well there is no other way to say this, but I think I love you.

_Ron. _

_A/N I know, not very long! But the romance is building up!!! __J__ _

_ _

_Disclaimer: Everyone, apart from Eugene (Gene) belongs to JK Rowling, and the letter belongs to me! _

**_Read_** it? Un huh! So be a dahling and **_review_** it! J


	6. Chapter Six, Learning and un-humane natu...

**_When Hermione Meets The Internet. _**

Hermione looked ominously at the letter she held in her trembling hands. She stood up and leant against the palm tree. 'Why?' she asked herself, 'I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to become a witch; I didn't want to meet the Weasleys, or Harry Potter, I didn't ask for this!' Hermione stomped out of the garden. 

As she stormed up the stairs to her bedroom, then stopped on the second landing near Fred's bedroom. "Fred? " She edged over to his room, slowly and carefully she opened Fred's bedroom door. What she saw and heard would stay with her for life. 

Fred was on the phone talking tearfully to someone. "I hate him! I wish he would die! He has ruined my life!" Fred cried down the phone, Hermione had to edge nearer, to try and figure out whom he was talking to. "But, there is something else, I haven't told Hermione, and I hope you haven't either." Fred's voice started to shake. "Ron, if Hermione finds out that-that Percy did that to George!" Fred broke down into tears. "I hate him Ron! I hate him so much! If I could meet him now, I'd kill him with my bare hands!" Fred sounded so menacing, Hermione had to leave, and find out what Fred meant. What _did_ Percy do to George other then kill him? 

"Oh no!" She gasped, dreading the worst. She ran down to the study. 

In the study there was a selection of videos; old new, dusty and the frequently used. She found a video, of about nine years old. 'The Silence of the Lambs.' Starring Anthony Hopkins. Hermione slipped it into the VCR, and watched the cannibalistic horror film come together. 

"Percy is a cannibal." Hermione left the room to be sick in the bathroom. 

*

Every time Hermione looked at Fred, he looked terrible. His eyes where hollow and pale. She had to tell him what she thought, dreading the worst. 

"Fred." Hermione grabbed his shoulder when they were leaving the dinner table. He looked own to her, his face fallen. 

"Yeah, what?" Fred groaned.

"I know what Percy did." Hermione whispered, solemnly. 

"I knew you would, you're way to brainy." Fred started to shake. "I- I don't know what to do! What sort of dignity is he gonna have?" Tears started to roll down Fred's ashen face. 

"Oh Fred!" Hermione flung her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry!" 

"I try not to." 

**_Author's note, _**

**It took me a whole month to write this, and it isn't even that good! **

**Well I'll have a bit of time to write the finale for this during Easter break, but I have exams in May SATs! ****L But I'll try not to fail Maths, like last time….**

**_Disclaimer: _You know what stuff belongs to the supernatural being who bares the name Joanne Kathleen Rowling. But the story is mine, and all the extras belong to God. **


	7. Chapter Seven, Thoughts and Makeup

When Hermione Meets the Internet 7

When Hermione Meets the Internet 7 

Hermione lay awake in bed that night, she felt terribly nauseous due to the fact that Percy was a cannibal, and the fact that now she had a major love problem on her hands. 

Ron's letter kept on circling in her head, 'Well there is no other way to say this, but I think I love you.' Hermione couldn't find words to explain what she felt towards Ron and Gene, they both had feelings towards her, but it was un-explainable, for all she knew Gene could be a 76 year old pervert just wanting to lure her into his horrid little flat in Peckham! (No offence to anybody who lives there) And George might have set Ron a dare, but then Hermione remembered George was no more…

Hermione let a few tears roll down her cheek, and she let out a sob. With her eyes watering, and her body shaking, she felt out of control, she wanted to melt away and never come back, for life hurt too much, but that little intelligent brain popped into her head like it does. 'Hermione, hormones, your fifteen, you'll be sixteen in a few weeks, its normal to feel confused and insecure!' Hermione sat up, taking in her own advice, she thought to herself. 'It will all pass.' But then Harry's ugly image came into her head. She never fancied him, he was just a friend, then what was Ron? 

Hermione lay back down, and emerged into a vital thinking state. 'Ok, ok, Ron is very cute, and so is Fred, I should just ignore Gene, he means nothing to me, he is just a bit of fun. But I need fun! That's why Fred and Ron were invented to cheer the world up, (yet depress me) but is it just god ol' Weasley charm. It worked for Mrs Weasley, all those kids… I shouldn't be thinking like that. Maybe this is like a test?' Hermione leaped out of bed, switched her lamp on, and looked at herself in the mirror. 

She thought she looked like death; pale skin, and dark bags under her eyes… She grabbed her exfoliating spray and sprayed it onto her face, freshening her up. She smiled a bit and rubbed some Vaseline onto her dry lips, making them shine and darken. 

"Well, I look moderately better" Hermione mumbled, adding a bit of blusher to her thinning cheeks. But as she started to apply mascara to her upper eyelids, someone knocked at the door, and made her jog the brush, and rubbing it over her brow. "Who is it?" She yelled, rubbing the mascara off with a tissue. 

"Ron." Hermione froze as she heard his voice through the door. She came to her senses and walked over to the door. As she opened the door, a horrid sight came before her eyes. 

Ron's arms were cut, and his face was drained and expressionless. "Ron!" Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him so tightly. "I was so worried!" She felt tears rolling down her cheek again; luckily she had taken her mascara out. 

Author's Note 

Thank you so much for your reviews, I love you all! I wrote this while chatting to my boyfriend, and I got all emotional in writing this. MTV is also on, so excuse the strangeness. I'm having a 'Net romance 


	8. Chapter Eight - "What's wrong?"

When Hermione Meets the Internet 8 

When Hermione Meets the Internet 8 

Holding Ron at last was a relief for Hermione. She didn't want to leave him, or let him go, she couldn't, he was safe… She slowly opened her eyes and saw Fred. 

He gave her a crestfallen frown and waved goodbye. Hermione sprang up, grabbed Ron's hand and ran down the steep stairs down to Fred. 

"Hermione?" Ron gave her a startled look; she shrugged, and nearly tripped down the stairs to talk to Fred. 

"Hermione, leave me alone!" Fred yelled, hurling his bag over his shoulders, and heading for the front door. "I'm going." 

"Fred, you _leave_?" Ron spat, with a look of shock on his face. "Come on, I haven't seen you all summer!" Fred froze, and slowly turned to look at Ron. Hermione froze staring into Fred's warm eyes, but they were disguised; they were squinted, and had a tear just popping out of the corner of his eye. 

"Ron," Fred said it with such a vengeance that made Hermione shiver. "I'm going through a terrible experience." His voice broke off. Ron looked at Fred in amazement. 

"I know, but don't leave. People around you love you, George would not want you acting like this!" Ron's voice was shaky now, Hermione felt torn between the two. She got that feeling of butterflies in her tummy when she thought of Fred, and she had exactly the same feeling when she thought of Ron. 

"Ron, I know George wouldn't want me moping around and feeling like a dead fish, but I can't help it! I feel nothing with out my twin!" Fred yelled, spraying his little brother with saliva. 

"Fred, don't leave." Hermione gave Fred a warming look; Fred sat on the floor and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I must!" There was a crazed look in Fred's eyes, Hermione thought best to leave him. 

"Fine, go then!" Ron roared, and at that he stormed upstairs. 

*

Hermione looked at her computer. It had started to gather dust, as she hadn't been on it in such a long time. 

She felt an urge to go on, and connect to the Internet, she had to, it was etched in the back of her brain. 

A whirring sound, and some beeps surrounded her as the computer started up. "What's that you got there?" Ron asked, coming into the room. 

"A computer." Hermione said, gazing at the monitor. "You can play games and talk to people. It's really interesting." 

"I imagine," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes back. "The letter." Those words made Hermione jump. 

"Oh, the letter." She spun round on her chair to face Ron, his face gaunt and blank. "Yeah, the letter. Ron, I don't know what to say." 

"Well something would help!" Ron made his way over to the desk and sat on it. "I do love you, you know." 

"Mmmm." Hermione gurgled. She seemed to of lost her voice, and she was clueless for the first time in her life. 

"Well?"

"Ron, just because you love me, it doesn't mean I love you." 

"I know, but do you even like me?" 

"Yes, I like you, I like you a lot, better then Harry! But I don't know who I love!" 

"Damn you!" Ron shouted. He stormed off. 

*

Hermione played with her piece of chicken, staring at it with mournful eyes. "Hermione, what is it?" Her mother soothed, looking at Hermione, then taking a glance at Rom, who was at the other end of the table. 

"Oh, nothing." Hermione mumbled, she could see Ron in the corner of her eye. 

"Tell me later."

Author's Note 

Pure crap! I hate this, but I was determined to finish it! I was listening to Coldplay and came up with this. Its crap, so sue me!

Dedicated to Sam and Maria, you know who you are! J


	9. Chapter Nine - Discovering

When Hermione meets the Internet 9 

When Hermione meets the Internet 9 

Hermione felt as though everything she had been holding up since George died was coming out slowly but surely. 

"Oh," Lucy paused; she looked close to tears, "Hermione." 

"I know, I can't take it, that's all." Hermione frowned at her mother, and left her to go on the Internet.

*

She hadn't actually used the computer properly in ages, because earlier Ron disrupted her, and she wondered if she remembered all her passwords and everything. 

Hermione checked her emails promptly and found only one waiting for her unread – it was from Eugene. 

**_Dear Hermione, _**

**__**

**_I have to tell you something, which I have only just grasped on to. I am not who you think I am, Im someone you detest a lot, and it will change out lives forever. Right now you're probably thinking that I'm someone from school, and you're right, I'm Draco. _**

**_ _**

**_I hope this wont change our relationship, but at least you know I'm not a complete pervert, but only one of your worst enemies. _**

**_ _**

**_Although my father is a Death Eater, I am not; I don't want to follow You-Know-Who, that's just preposterous! _**

**_ _**

**_I'm sorry about George Weasley; it was in the Daily Prophet a while back._**

**_ _**

**_I know at school we're at each other's throats, but I hope we can patch things up. _**

**_ _**

**_I'm using a Muggle computer, because it's my grandmothers, and she is obsessed with Muggle items, and I no longer feel so sour to Muggle-Borns or Muggles full stop. _**

**_ _**

**_I still love you. _**

**_ _**

**_Yours sincerely, _**

**_ _**

**_Draco Malfoy._**__

"Oh dear God!" She yelped, staring at the screen with utmost shock. "He – no, he can't!" Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading, and it meant, Malfoy _loved_ her! 

Hermione turned around, hoping to see Fred leaning on the doorway, but remembered he had gone, she thought about Ron, but he wouldn't talk to her. She sat there in shock, not knowing what to do. 

"Hermione?" Someone whispered, making her jump out of her shocked pose. She whizzed around and saw Ron standing in the doorway like Fred used too. 

"What? Come to throw more abuse at me?" Hermione grunted, not using this situation for the best. 

"No actually, but if that's what _you're_ going to do, then I'll leave." Ron said matter-of-factly. 

"Please don't!" Hermione got up to stop him from leaving the study. 

"Why not?" He said stubbornly, folding his arms. 

"Because – because I need to tell you something."

"What is it? You aren't lesbian are you? Then we have no chance together." Ron grinned, and Hermione chuckled, but grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the computer. 

"Read what's on the screen." Ron did what he was told and read the screen, not asking any questions about the device he was reading. 

"Merlin's Beard Hermione, this is mad. But I don't get it!"He moaned after reading the e-mail. 

"Well, remember I told you can talk to people all over the world? Well I started speaking to someone called Eugene, and it turned out to be Malfoy."

"And he _loves_ you?" 

"Yes, unfortunately. I have no feelings towards him, he just likes me." Hermione frowned, and looked at Ron, whose eyes where dilated in shock. 

"Well at least I know you won't run off with the Death Eater's son." Ron grinned, and once again Hermione didn't know who to go with; Fred or Ron…? 

Authors Note: 

I happier with this then the last chapter.

Yes they have glass stairs, its for the minimalist feel, my friend has them (lucky child…) and they are lovely! J

I'll let you decide who should Hermione go with, because I can't! 

So vote on Fred or Ron, PLEASE!! 

Thank you, so much. 


	10. 

Hermione Meets The Internet 10 

Hermione Meets The Internet 10 

Hermione now took to pacing up and down her bedroom in the stylish London house. She bit her lip and cried a bit before she made her decision about her choice. 

Knowing it would change her life forever; she was very worried in informing the one she knew she loved. She had to write a letter, it was the only way of saying, or she may break down and look like a most idiotic object. 

Walking over to her desk.

About to go on a writing fest,

Thinking thoughts that won't matter,

Making up words in a flutter…

_Dear_ she wrote with red ink, pausing at whose name she was going to write, she knew, but she couldn't get it down, but after a flurry of debating in her intelligent mind, she knew he was the one for her. 

Continuous debating,

Her brain half melting, 

The clock strikes twelve,

Should she delve?

Now wondering if she should write her feelings down in a delicate matter, she went downstairs to get some lunch. 

Hermione chewed slowly on her chicken sandwich, thinking too much to taste it at all. 

"Hermione?" Ron asked coming into the Breakfast Room, pulling up a stool. "You look down."

"Oh!" She gasped, spraying Ron with bits of chicken and chewed up white bread. "Oh, I'm fine, I'm just really hungry." 

"Well, you were eating your food really slowly." 

"Oh, was I? I wanted to devour the taste." She forced a grin, Ron smiled back, but it faltered, and transformed into a depressing frown. 

"Something is wrong, I know there is." 

"Ron, I'll be fine. Excuse me." Hermione jumped of the stool promptly and walked slowly back to her bedroom. 

The sun was shining in her room as she opened her bedroom door. Scrambling over to her desk, and pulling out her Flamingo Quill once more. 

The time is near, 

Time to throw away fear,

Get into the plot,

Or she'll end up feelin' like rot. 

Forgetting about who it was actually too, she forgot about acting polite, and made sure she got the point across. 

"YES!" She exclaimed finishing the letter, and folding it up, and sliding it into a letter…

Now the deed is done,

She doesn't really feel like a Pun.

A string of words, red,

For the love of Fred.

The letter now read:

_Dear Fred,_

_I have had my psyche boggling over you since you left. I cannot keep this under lock for any longer. _

_Fred, I think that I'm in love with you. Your constant sweetness, bravery and strength is just overwhelming for me. _

_I know you're going through a terrible time, and it's just showing a better side to you, sometimes the worst of times let out the worst of people, but it's the opposite with you. You're strong and brave, making sure you don't get to depressed and down._

_I found a different Fred Weasley, I found you. _

_ _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_ _

_Hermione Granger. _

Happy with her final letter, she hoped that it was good enough for Fred, and wished he were here with her, ready to hug and kiss her, welcome her into her life… 

Hermione waited two weeks before a reply from Fred had come via-owl. She saw her new owl Imogene sitting on the ledge of her window, and rushed over to read the letter. 

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm very flattered to hear this, and I don' really know what to say. _

_Well, I'm sure you'd be glad to know that I actually love you too, but because of Ron, an open relationship is almost impossible, and I'm sure you have thought this, secret relationships are very difficult, and if a word gets out, then Ron would go slightly mad! _

_I might visit you before we go back to Hogwarts in two weeks, but the whole school will be jabbering away about George's death, and who did it, how he was killed, ect. _

_I'll be at George's funeral tomorrow anyway, Mum might have gone insane. I hope you haven't forgotten about it on the 18th?_

_See you around Hermione._

_ _

_Lots of Love, _

_ _

_Fred Arthur Weasley. _

_ _

_ _

Drenched Hermione's face as she read the letter, but then jumped, remembering she had forgotten to go to the funeral tomorrow. 

Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her blue hoodie, she slumped into her parent's surgery. 

Lucy Granger was arguing with the dim Receptionist, who looked strangely familiar; blonde curly hair bouncing on her shoulders, revolting jewelled glasses, and she looked terribly gazed. "Rita, I can't accept that you're writing a report on Mrs Kline's new husband-"

"But Dr Granger, say he turns out just like her!" Rita the Receptionist moaned, but looking at Hermione with her mouth open. "I SHOULD OF KNOWN!" She shrieked, and Hermione knew for sure it was Rita Skeeter. 

"Rita?" 

"Is that your daughter?" 

"Yes, but what?"

"Can't get a job at the Ministry?" Hermione whispered, eying Rita Skeeter with disgust.

"No thanks to you!" Rita wailed, pointing her long scarlet nails at Hermione. 

"I don't want to waste my time talking to dim ex-journalist who can't find a better job then working in my parent's Muggle dentistry!" Rita looked at Hermione, and then to her mother, who was radiating the strangest of looks.

"Hermione, I don't know what's going on, but you better tell me this instant!" Lucy shouted, but giving her Receptionist a filthy look. 

"I'll explain later, there is something I need to tell you, urgently!" 

"Fine." Hermione and her mother walked into the empty staff room at the surgery. 

Hermione sat down at the clean white desk, and her mother eyed her with curiosity. "So, what is it? Ron or Fred?" 

"Mummy, this is serious, it's George's funeral tomorrow." Hermione said, carefully.

"Ah." Lucy paused, "And I'm guessing you want me to bring you there?"

"Yeah, he lives in Ottery, St Catchpole in the Cotswolds." 

"Hermione, that's quite far away." Lucy gave her a stern look. "And I suppose I have to bring Ron too."

"Yeah." 

"Well, you better get your stuff." 

Hermione sat in the front seat of the car, watching the summer rain run down the windows. She watched blurry cars stream past her, spraying filthy water everywhere. 

Ron was snoring in the back, it was 3am, on the M25 coming out of London, and so Ron was bound to sleep. Hermione was bubbling with a certain enigma, she was excited about seeing Fred, and hoped he wanted a relationship, yet she was still struck with shock and grief over what Percy had done to George… 

After ten minutes Hermione had fallen asleep, and a dream was stirring in her unconscious mind…

She was sitting in a big room, with several witches either side of her looking quite grim, she could see Harry sobbing quietly in a corner, and Ron looking shaking beside him, and Fred was thunderstruck with emotion, he looked crazed and ill, not funny or charming, but ill… 

Hermione walked further down the room, and saw Professor McGonagall biting her lip, and wiping a tear from her wrinkling eyes. Naturally Hermione was curious and wondered what was wrong with everybody, why they were crying, and weeping.

Stepping forward she saw a coffin shaped box, she had an eerie feeling about the box, but looking around to check if anyone was looking. She pushed open the lid and peered inside. 

She screamed as she looked at what was inside, and woke up straight away. Hermione looked around and saw she was in the car, stuck in a traffic jam, and her mother Lucy was looking at her somewhat startled. 

"Hermione, are you ok?" She asked, her eyes full of concern. 

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Hermione had seen her own tangled body in that coffin, it was cut, bruised and burned, her arm had been cut off, and was sewn back on in a grotesque manner, even her legs looked horrific. 

"Hermione?" Ron yawned form the back of the car. "You alright?"

"Yes, I think so." She looked down at her dress, black and dull. "Ron, George wouldn't want us to wear black, would he?"

"No, that's why I'm wearing red." 

"Ok, I'll wear blue then." 

"Hermione?" Fred called from a window above her. "Come up here, please." She looked above at the Burrow and saw Fred dangling from it, smiling serenely. 

"Why?" She looked at Fred strangely, he just shrugged and Hermione saw no point in arguing.

She dashed up the stairs and tried to remember where his room was, pushing every door open slightly, she found Fred lying on his bed, smiling calmly again. "My oh my, Miss Granger!" 

"Fred, what the?" Fred sat up, took Hermione's hand, and bid her to sit down with him. 

"Now, don't speak, close your eyes." She closed her eyes slowly, and wondered what Fred was up to. 

Soft classical music had started, and something was drawing nearer to her, a solid object. The next thing she knew she was in a fantasy world, everything was spinning, but it was good. Fred has kissed her.

Author's note. 

I made the poem myself in a maths lesson when I should have been revising, oh well…

I'm not really sure about it, and I can't tell whether I've finished or not. 

R/R as usual. 

Thanks. 

__


	11. Chapter Eleven - Losing it...

When Hermione meets the Internet

**_When Hermione meets the Internet. _**

**_ _**

Chapter Eleven 

Hermione kept her eyes closed once Fred had kissed her. "I love you." Fred whispered in her ear, Hermione started to tingle, and she felt all happy and crazed with this new emotion. 

"Fred!" Hermione gasped, her eyes still shut. "I don't know what to say." 

"That's enough." Fred kissed her hair softly, and hugged her tightly.

Hermione walked down the muddy path to a small marquee in the Weasley's vast garden, she was still in shock from Fred's kiss, but still the sadness for Fred and herself was terrific. 

"Hermione!" Somebody shouted, awakening her from her thoughts. She spun around and saw a small teenager with messy black hair; Harry Potter. 

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, and she ran over to her friend and embraced him in a hug. "I've missed you so much!" 

"So have I!" Harry said, his black hair soaking wet.

"How are you?" 

"Cedric's death keeps on going over in my mind." Harry mumbled, not looking Hermione in the eye. 

"It wasn't your fault!" 

"Yeah." Harry slouched off to the marquee, leaving Hermione in the drizzling rain. 

Hermione made her way to the marquee, and inside was like a shine for George! There were candles, photos of George grinning, laughing, smiling, giggling, flying and cheering, flowers and lots of people, mostly with red-hair. 

Hermione found a seat near the front and waited to be joined by someone, for she felt quite ridiculous. 

She waited for someone to come, but no one did, and the funeral had started. She could hear four men were carrying the coffin that held the remainders of George's body, for she knew she would see Fred and Ron, then Bill and Charlie. Hermione didn't want to turn around; she knew she would seeHermione could hear gasps, not sobs behind her, she didn't know what the congregation were gasping about, but Hermione felt the inkling to turn around, and she too gasped. 

Tears were rushing down Fred's pale face, and on his shoulders was a glass coffin containing George's masticated body. Ron looked pretty shaken too, he looked in shock more then anything else, but Ron was strong, and he wouldn't cry in front of so many people. 

George was wearing a bright blue suit, with a pale yellow shirt and red trainers, exactly what Fred was wearing. But George's face was different. 

Chunks of it had been torn away, his small nose was barely there anymore, his mouth that had told all those joke, planned all those tricks and had laughed so constantly…

It was Percy who did it, and the hate bubbled up inside of Hermione as she thought of what Percy had done to his own family and friends…

"We all know who did this grotesque murder, a family member, a brother, a hard-worker, a friend and a son. It was a horrific murder; a murder some of us hope will never have touched upon us again. 

So now we lay George Arthur Weasley into the earth, his body may be gone, but his spirit will never leave us. 

Good bye George, my son." Arthur Weasley said the last words as George's coffin was put into the ground in the Orchard near he Burrow. 

"George, make sure you make everyone in heaven wet themselves with laughter!" Fred said, speaking for the first time at the funeral, tears still pouring out of his eyes, but he had a small grin on his freckled face, he raised his head and gave Hermione a small wink and nodded over to the house in the distance. Hermione felt her face contract and smile back, Fred's face lightening up…. 

Hermione lay on Fred's bed staring at the sun, which was making an entrance through the clouds, and setting a rainbow over the Orchard, very symbolic Hermione thought. 

Her blue dress was spread over the light blue quilt cover like a veil, but it was wet from the torrential downpour earlier. 

Hermione was alone in the blue room, Fred had told her to wait up here for some odd reason, and she felt insecure too. 

"Hermione?" Fred cooed, coming into his bedroom holding a bundle of blankets. 

"Yes, you called?" Hermione said, smiling at Fred. 

"Aye, I did." Fred winked at Hermione again; he dumped the blankets and sat down beside Hermione. "I love you so much." Fred started to play with Hermione's hair with one hand and the other…

"Fred, what are you doing?" Hermione gasped, removing Fred's left hand from her body. 

"I thought you loved me!" Fred protested, he looked terribly hurt. 

"Fred, don't get mad, I do love you." Fred gave her the puppy dog eyes, his pale blue eyes were irresistible, and Hermione lent over and kissed Fred full on the lips. 

Hermione woke up feeling very sleepy, she looked around the room, and realised she was in Fred's bedroom, lying on his squashy bed. She looked to her left and saw a red headed boy lying beside her, Fred Weasley. 

"Fred?" Hermione whispered, Fred turned over and looked at Hermione, but it wasn't Fred. 

"Hello Hermione!" It was Percy, smiling tranquilly. 

"HELP!" Hermione yelled, clambering out of the bed, pulling her dress on over her body. "Get out of here you scum!" Hermione cried, hot tears of hate streaming out of her eyes. "I hate you!" She screamed, and someone opened the door behind Hermione, Ron his eyes ablaze. 

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Ron yelled, pulling out his wand. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Percy sat down on the stool by Fred's desk and smiled at Hermione serenely, but he had an evil glint in his eyes. 

"Hermione, you are the best girl I have ever been to bed with!" Percy cackled, enjoying the pain he has inflicted upon these people. 

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hermione cried, sitting down on the floor, holding Ron's stiff leg, and crying into it. 

"Ron?" Bill had come in; he watched the scene flash between his eyes. "What is going on?" Bill looked from Ron, to Hermione sobbing into Ron's leg and to Percy who was smiling in the corner. 

"I don't know exactly Bill." Ron growled, looking at Percy with more hatred then anything. Bill looked at Hermione and bent down to talk to her. 

"Hermione, what did Percy do to you?" Bill asked, keeping his cool. 

"I – I thought he was Fred."

"Fred? Why did you think it was Fred?"

"It _was _Fred, I know a Fred when I see one, he must of used Polyjuice potion." Hermione sobbed, still not letting go of Ron's leg, or looking up at Bill. 

"So what happened exactly?" 

"Can't you guess?" She sobbed.

"Bill, can't you do this later?" Ron said, all concern on Hermione.

"Alright." Bill said, muttering a spell, binding cords around Percy, then grabbing him by the waist and dragging him downstairs. 

Molly Weasley was cleaning some dishes whilst talking to Harry about George when Bill came in with Percy; and Ron came in, hugging Hermione. 

"Bill?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking at her longhaired son, then to what he was holding. "PERCY!" 

"Oh, the mother _strikes_ back!" Percy said cruelly. 

"Why are you in my house?" 

"I was only paying Hermione a visit." He said, still being restrained by Bill. 

"Percy, you are scum in this household, a scab, a worthless piece of junk, you deserve to die, but I would never kill my own son!" Molly cried, tears running down her face. 

A bump from upstairs broke the tension in the room, followed by a series of bumps and crashes. 

"What's that?" Bill asked his mother, Molly shrugged.

"It's coming from Ginny's bedroom." Molly said quietly. "Stay with Percy, Bill, Ron, Hermione come with me." 

Hermione opened her eyes again and saw Harry looking dumbfounded at the table; she refused to believe what had just happened to her, but next thing she knew she was in a pale pink bedroom. 

Ginny looked shocked to see someone in her bedroom, "Mummy, why are you here with Ron and Hermione?" She asked in a flat voice, her eyes red and puffy. 

"I heard a bump." Molly said, looking around the room. "Shh!"

"HELP!" Someone shouted, it was quite muffled, and it was coming from Ginny's wardrobe. 

"Fred?" Hermione croaked, she let go of Ron and ran over to Ginny's Victorian wardrobe and pulling the heavy doors open. 

"Hermione!" Fred gasped blowing some undies off his face. 

"Oh God Fred!" Tears continued to flow from Hermione's eyes. "What happened?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer; she bent down and embraced him in a long passionate kiss. 

**_Author's Note: _**

**_ _**

See, it wasn't my last one! J And I still haven't finished! 

The exams were easy, now I have GCSEs (God damn it!)

Creepy story eh? I don't know whether I like it or not, it's weird!

I have got a lot of complaints about George's death (you know who you are) but I'll make it up to you by…. I don't know suggest something by emailing me at [choc_heven@hotmail.com][1] thank you.

I shall do more!

**Draco goes all soppy (bless him) **

**More Hogwarts fights**

**And mothers kill Percy feat. Lucy Granger! **

   [1]: mailto:choc_heven@hotmail.com?subject=Fan%20Fiction%20Suggestions



	12. Chapter Twelve - The End

When Hermione Meets the Internet

When Hermione Meets the Internet 

No one expected that the eventful and dramatic summer would ever some to an end, but it did, with no scary end, just dappled sunshine which Hermione and Fred made the most of, sleeping in each other arms in the Weasley's Orchid.

Ron didn't seem the happiest of all Weasley's, he seemed forlorn and foggy, no one knew quite what he was thinking, or why he spoke in such a dreadful tone to everyone and everything. 

Hermione's mother, Lucy was in a dreadful state after a Weasley, a horrid notorious Weasley, had raped finding out her daughter. 

Lucy Granger wanted her revenge, and was now the latest person who had good reason to kill Percy Frank Weasley. 

Harry was still around, but hidden behind trees and broomsticks. "Hi Harry!" Hermione piped, smiling at her best friend, he gave her a dark look and slouched off with Ron. "What happened to your manners?" She yelled, Fred stood by her side and looked at Harry beadily. 

"Don't worry Hermione, he is still upset over Cedric's death." Fred frowned, and walked over to Harry, ready to question him. 

Hermione didn't care, she felt like eating more of Mrs Weasley's cookies and drown the loss of her best friends with a raping as well. Could it get worse? Yes.

Hermione, Fred, Ginny, Ron and Harry made their way back to Hogwarts, on a horrible, stormy day, on what seemed, to be a grimy Hogwarts Express. 

"How sweet of God to let it rain so melancholy, really makes me feel better." Hermione moaned, holding Fred's hand, and with the other following the drops of rain with her finger. 

"Oh shut up Hermione!" Ron grunted, giving her a cold look. Hermione just wanted to cry now, Ron really hated her, she could not believe it, and nothing more could worsen her mood. 

The door of the compartment slid open, and a sinister figure stepped in, holding something behind his back. He stood into the light (it wasn't that bright though) Draco Malfoy. "Hello Hermione!" He purred, he looked at her in awe and pulled out a bunch of red roses wrapped in red silk. "For you, my sweet." Ron and Harry burst out into a fit of giggles, Fred took his hand away from Hermione abruptly and gave her a look that resembled Ron's.

"Hermione! What is going on?" Fred asked, his eyes bulging.

"Damn it!" Hermione screamed, banging her head on the window.

"Hermione, don't do _that _it's bad for you." Draco cooed, pushing Fred away and sitting down beside her. 

"I'll do what I want, thank you very much, Fred, this is not what you think! He fancies ME!"

"Yeah right Herm, a Malfoy doesn't suddenly fall in love, with a Muggle blood!" Fred said, his mouth dropping, and looking disgraced. 

"Fred, we spoke on the Internet, it's a Muggle thing! I never knew it was Draco! Then he sent me an e-mailed my telling me his feelings! Fred I don't have any for him!" 

"Ahem, Fred, it's true, I read it when Hermione got It." Ron said, looking at the floor. 

"Oh Merlin's wand!" Fred groaned, "Sorry Hermione, I should never of doubted you!" 

"It's ok Fred!" Fred gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, Draco frowned and dropped the roses on the floor.

"Fine! I'll carry on hating you!" Draco screamed, then stormed off back to Crabbe and Goyle. 

**_The End. _**

**_ _**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_ _**

**_An. _**

**_I've finished after horrible writer's block, I've finished after exams and a lengthily holiday in Ireland! _**

**_ _**

**_It's crap, I know, but I had to finish it! It#s my first story with a happy ending (poor Draco, I know, we'll have him, and Ron!) _**

**_ _**

**_Love you all!! _**

**_ _**

_Golden*Faerey _


End file.
